It is considered that an image service (video service) for high-definition fixed receivers and an image service for middle-definition mobile receivers share streams in order to efficiently use a transmission bit rate in a reception environment in which a fixed receiver and a mobile receiver share the same transmission band, thereby further reducing the total bit rate than in a simulcast service in which a service for fixed receivers and a service for mobile receivers are separately provided. For example, Patent Document 1 describes that media encoding is performed in a scalable manner to generate a stream of a base layer for low-definition image service and a stream of an extended layer for high-definition image service, and a broadcast signal including them is transmitted.
On the other hand, in a case where smooth and sharp motions in sports scenes and the like are desired, a high-frame-rate video service with high shutter speed and high frame rate is required. In a case where a high-frame-rate service is provided, it is assumed that a moving image shot by a high-speed frame shutter of a camera is converted into a lower-frequency moving image sequence to be transmitted. An image by a high-speed frame shutter has an effect of improving motion blurring and realizing high-sharpness image quality, but has a problem of the strobing effect due to not all but only part of a high-frame-rate video displayed in a case where it is necessary to be compatible with a conventional normal-frame-rate receiver. The present applicants have proposed a technology for converting a material of an image shot by a high-speed frame shutter and displaying the converted material at certain image quality or more in a conventional receiver for normal-frame-rate decoding (see Patent Document 2).